


daddeu!

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: showkyun is a thing now [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HOW DO I TAG THIS TRASH, M/M, Ok bye, but ayy SHOWKYUN, i shall contribute to this beautiful ship, im getting so inspired these few days its crazy, shalom, was kinda drunk while writing this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: changkyun got a little too upset over isac 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS TRASH

"Come on, you did well already." Hyungwon was saying, gently tugging at the small hand.

Another whine escaped the youngest male as he continued lying on the cold hard floor, not giving in to Hyungwon who was trying to haul him up. "I let monbebes down." Changkyun stated with a pout, as he let himself attract attention from everyone else. 

"Hoseok hyung, help me with this kid, please!" The tall vocalist called over to the named member, letting go of the hand for a moment.

Changkyun let out another sigh, as he stretched out his arms and legs. Anything, to release the tension and guilt built up in his small (not short, he'll kill you if you called him short) body.

Moments later, his breath was knocked out by a sudden body of weight lying on top of his stomach.

"Is our baby upset?" 

Changkyun was about to reply with a "no, definitely not. I'm just lying on the floor because it looked so comfortable" when another weight laid on top of him.

He shut his eye when he saw another one of his beloved members about to leap onto the dog pile, but surprisingly did not feel any weight added.

Opening an eye to check what was going on, he realized Hyunwoo's arms propped up, to support the weight and prevent Changkyun from withstanding it all.

His initial pout evaporated, and was replaced with a small grin.

-

-

-

"Daddeu! Get me a cheeseburger?" Changkyun had never been comfortable with calling anyone else 'daddy', but somehow 'daddeu' didn't affect him as much (he thinks it's cute, to be honest) and that has been his nickname for Hyunwoo ever since.

Hyunwoo rolled over his bed, only to be met with the rapper's shining bright eyes. He regretted it immediately, for he knew he would fall prey to those puppy-like eyes again.

"No, kyun. Let me sleep."

"Please? Daddeu? Please??" Changkyun tried again with his cutesy voice. Anything, to charm his way to a cheeseburger.

Hyunwoo sighed. It was a lost battle to begin with. "Fine."

Cue the cheering from the youngest male.

-

-

-

"Hi hello annyeong." Changkyun couldn't help but chuckle at how the older male greeted the cashier. 

"Can I have a kid's meal and a double chicken burger?" 

"Kid's meal?" The cashier repeated.

"Yes, kid's meal." The cashier nodded, skeptical but keying the order in anyway.

Moments later, the cashier began to put their order onto the tray.

Changkyun's eyes lit up at the sight of his kid's meal packet, grabbing it before Hyunwoo could even pay for the meal. "HYUNWOO HYUNG I GOT THE RED TOY CAR!"

Hyunwoo laughed nervously in response to the cashier's raised eyebrow. "He's my friend's mother's uncle's grandson's friend, I technically don't know him."

"VROOM VROOM!"

"Please stop embarrassing me." Hyunwoo muttered under his breath, as he waited for his burger to arrive.

"YOU GOT A BLUE TOY CAR? WE CAN BE FRIENDS!"

"Oh no." Hyunwoo turned around, only to be met with a crying 4-year old retreating back to his mom's embrace, and the mom glaring daggers at Changkyun.

"Hey kid-who-i-don't-know! Let's go!" Hyunwoo called, grabbing his burger hurriedly as he proceeded to drag Changkyun out of the fast food restaurant.

-

-

-

"I think...you need to stop." Hyunwoo said calmly, glancing at the smaller boy who was currently winding his red toy car up, for it to speed up and ram into Hyunwoo's arms. They were back in the vocalist's bed, the elder male lying in the bed while the rapper was seated on the floor.

"But it's fun seeing how your arms stop the car! Like how you stopped the weight of our members from crashing onto me, the other day." Changkyun replied, taking the toy car out and winding it up again.

"You knew?" Hyunwoo asked, surprised. He thought he had been discreet back then.

"Mmhmm." Changkyun hummed, before letting the car shoot off again. "Thanks, you know. I really needed the physical touch the other day."

"You know I'll be here, providing you any physical touch you need 24/7, right?" The older of the two replied, detaching the toy car from his arms and winding it back towards the rapper, who clapped his hands in delight at the sight of Hyunwoo joining him.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm thankful for that." The rapper picked the toy car up, subconsciously examining it as he ran his fingers over the surface.

"Also, you did well then, alright? You know that we, as well as monbebes don't care about whether or not you win, as long as you're happy and healthy."

Changkyun glanced up into Hyunwoo's eyes. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that." He flashed a genuine smile.

"Come here." The vocalist gently patted the spot beside him on the bed, to which Changkyun immediately complied and changed his position to.

They were engrossed in a tight bear hug when Jooheon's voice reverberated throughout the flat. "Who ordered burgers without telling me?"

"Wait, there's burgers?" Minhyuk shouted from the other room.

"What, you didn't finish your burger?" Hyunwoo whispered-shouted at the figure in his arms.

"I got carried away with the toy!"


End file.
